


Make You Feel My Love

by Candeecake



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: Someone knows about Zoey's powers and they are coming for her. But no one can take the music away from her. Especially with Max singing love songs to her.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:
> 
> Make You Feel My Love (Adele Version)  
> Word & Lyrics By Bobby Dylan
> 
> I love hurt/comfort so I write a lot of it. Not sure if I should continue this.

“You’re coming with us. I know all about you Zoey.” Zoey tried to run, but a huge man stood in front of her. She was in an empty street, trapped. Zoey clutched in purse tighter, staring down the man in front of her. He has malicious intent in his pupils. She felt her heart start pounding. 

“Sir, I’m not anything special,” Zoey said, playing the lie best she could. The man smiled, making Zoey freeze.

“We know about your powers.” The man crossed his arms, nodding to the man behind her.

“What do you want?” Zoey asked, trying to find a way to escape. Strong hands caught her body, trapping her. A towel full of chemicals laid over her mouth. They sunk her into unconsciousness.

When she awoke tied in a chair, she saw the two men sit with her. Gathering back her vision, she saw a blank white room with a collection of syringes. She jumped, trying to escape. The men scribbled on a clipboard. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Zoey yelled as her heart hammered. She was holding herself up barely and could cry. She tried to loosen the chair’s grip on her. 

“Bring in subject 1.” Zoey pulled at the ropes until a man caught her eye. He looked at her directly. Zoey felt the melody come apart from her. But instead of a song, she just heard a classical piece full of pain and malice. The melody was hurting her ears, her nose started bleeding. She laid back in the chair, her red hair plastered across the metal. She breathed heavily, focusing on not letting the melody split her brain. Tears were streaming down her face, the painful song was excruciating.

“Subject 2.” The subjects kept coming painting a song of misery. Zoey laid back focusing on herself, crying. She kept strong, waiting for the next song. Once it was played, she sat in the dark weak and afraid. Reluctantly she pulled at the strings, hoping for a miracle. She thought of all her loved ones, wondering if it was night or day. She wondered if this was death.  _ No. _ Zoey sat up, bracing herself for more pain and the hope for escape.

“Conduct the next experiment.” The Man walked over with a scalpel. Zoey felt the cold sharp tip. Swinging her legs loose, she kicked him down. The man fell to the metal floor, the scalpel landed in her lap. Carefully she picked it up, cutting the rope. She stood up, ready to run. Her legs ached and her eyes were weighed down by exhaustion. Her face was stained with tears and a speck of blood from her nose. Around her, the reality seemed to slow down. A man grabbed her from behind, she was too tired to fight back. Falling to his tight grip, she collapsed to the floor. A blaring alarm echoed in her ear. 

“Freeze!” Zoey glanced to find a policeman aiming a gun at the man behind her. Zoey felt hope to seize her heart. Another person picked her up, carrying her outside. Her limbs were weak and still. She stared at the ground, the painful song haunting her mind. Zoey’s body fell onto a bed. She was carried into an ambulance. All she could see was the pain she heard. 

Zoey found herself in a hospital bed with only the beat of machinery. Her face had been cleaned and she had been placed in fresh clothing. Rising up to find a doctor. He smiled at her.

“Miss Clarke. Everything will be explained in time but let it be known that you are safe. I will be right back. Please relax.” He left the room, leaving her alone. She stared at the wall, trying to shut out the painful haunting melodies. 

“Zoey. Oh my god.” Her mom whispered, crying. She hugged her daughter tightly, not wanting to let go. “I thought I lost you. I couldn’t go through that again.” Zoey felt her eyes water, sobbing into her mom’s embrace. Her mom kissed her forehead, holding the back of her hair. Zoey clutched her back. Reluctantly, her mom let go, letting her brother hug her.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” David said, tightening his grip on her. Zoey chuckled, hugging him back. Emily hugged her tight. Mo walked in, screaming love. He ran to her, wrapping her in his embrace. He started to blabber, making Zoey chuckle. Max ran to her, his arms closed around her. He kissed her face, breathing into her shoulder. She laughed, smiling. Zoey laid back in the bed, holding her mom’s hand. Max held her other hand. A policeman walked in, giving a small grin.

“Who were they?” Zoey asked, wincing at the songs she heard. She felt the grip on her hands tighten.

“A group that tries to find new weapons for the military. Connected to the CEO of SPRQ. We have everyone in custody. “

“Everyone? All those people?”

“Yes, everyone. 15 people.” Zoey relaxed slightly, shutting off the painful melody. The Doctor came back in, smiling.

“Miss Clarke, we have your test results back. I can give them to you in private-”

“No, it’s fine,” Zoey said, trying to rise without wincing. Her mom placed her back down gently.

“Your brain patterns are nothing like we’ve ever seen. We would like to do more tests with your permission.”

“Like experiments?” Zoey trembled, wincing once again. 

“Nothing will harm you. All seems to be healthy, your mind could be of use to scientists.” Zoey remembered the room, the chair, the man. And the painful haunting melody that caused her brain to hurt. “Other than that, you seem to have cuts and bruises but you will be okay. I would like you to lay off of work for three months.”

“No, I don’t want experiments. I’m sorry-I can’t. Are we sure they got everyone?” Zoey muttered, trying to rise up again. “Because they did experiments on me and I’m pretty sure there were more than 15 people.”

“Miss Clarke, I assure you, you are safe.” The Doctor smiled at her. The creeping melody started to drift into her ear. It was painful, the melody she heard was haunting her. The melody started to encase her in ebony blackness.

“Zoey?” David asked, pulling her out of the darkness. She jolted up awake, feeling her nose bleeding.

“You don’t hear that?” She pressed her hands to her ears attempting to stop the sharp coarse melody. 

“We can’t hear a lot of things you can hear, honey,” Mo said, chuckling slightly. She touched her nose, painting her finger with crimson. The melody was like knives. She winced at the violin chords. 

“I can’t stop it. They must have done something,” Zoey whispered, grimacing at the sound. She whipped off her bed covers, painstaking standing. She opened the door, trying to find the sound. The people in the room shouted at her and attempted to run after her. The song grew louder, leaving her ears burning. She fell to the ground, ignoring the fact that she just ran from the hospital room. The song was getting louder. Her loved ones were behind her. The Doctor sat beside her.

“Zoey?Zoey!” His word laid buried in an echo. Warm gentle hands touched her face. She stared at Max, giving a familiar smile. Blood was coming from her nose and tears were staining her face. 

“Focus on me,” He mouthed to her. She nodded, shutting her eyes. Remembering their first meeting. Every inside joke, every laugh. Every argument about movie night. Sharing sips of coffee, every victory, and failure. She opened her eyes and he was singing to her.

_ When the rain is blowing on your face _

_ And the whole world is on your case _

_ I could offer you a warm embrace _

_ To make you feel my love _

His powerful voice knocked off the painful melody, singing her back to sanity. The words soothed her, she relaxed slightly.

_ When the evening shadows and the stars appear _

_ And there is no one there to dry your tears _

_ I could hold you for a million years _

_ To make you feel my love _

He hugged, as she laid on his shoulder exhausted. There was no painful melody, just him. 

_ I know you haven’t made your mind up yet _

_ But I would never do you wrong _

_ I’ve known it from the moment that we met _

_ No doubt in my mind where you belong _

He picked her up, carrying her through the hospital walls. She gazed at him singing, mapping the constellations of his eyes.

_ I’d go hungry; I’d go black and blue _

_ And I’d go crawling down the avenue _

_ No there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do _

_ To make you feel my love _

He twirled her around, making her laugh. Soon the painful melody was long gone and all she could hear was him.

_ The storms are raging on the rolling sea _

_ And on the highway of regret _

_ The winds of change are blowing wild and free _

_ You ain’t seen nothing like me yet _

He pressed his forehead to hers, walking back to the hospital room. His voice echoed in her ears, forming tears in her eyes.

_ I could make you happy, make your dreams come true _

_ There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do _

_ Go to the ends of the earth for you _

_ To make you feel my love, oh yes. _

He laid her exhausted body down on the bed, tracing her skin. Max tucked her in gently.

_ To make you feel my love _

He kissed her, sending her into a sea of him. She fluttered back up to shore, watching his eyes gaze at her. He smiled at her, pleading for her to rest. He hummed the song he sang, as she fell asleep. 


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is cheesy. Do I care? No.
> 
> Quarantine has really made me write some fanfic.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy it! I have an entire mystery in mind.

He turned around finding everyone staring at him. Maggie grinned at him, hugging him tightly. She let go of him, pressing a hand to his cheek.

“Thank you. I don’t know how you did that.” Maggie confessed, crying slightly.

“Thank you.” The Doctor said, glancing at him before returning his attention back to the machinery.

“Max, amazing as always. Now if you excuse me, I and Eddie are going to get some food for everyone.” Mo said, dialing numbers onto his phone. Emily and David went to pick up some stuff for Zoey. The Doctor left to get some paperwork. Max, Maggie, and Zoey were in the room. Zoey slept peacefully. Max stared at her, smiling.

“I always knew how you felt about her. Mitch did too. I wouldn’t know what I would do with you or Zoey. Thank you.”

“Maggie, don’t mention it.”

“I’m serious, she knows how much you love her. Zoey is just scared. She thinks of every outcome, every problem.” Maggie sat beside her, peering at Max.

“I have thought of every outcome and every problem about being with her. And she’s always worth it. Whether or not, she believes it.” Max replied, holding her hand. Max and Maggie stared at each other than at Zoey.

“I think she thinks you are worth it too, she just doesn’t think she is.”

Max felt his heart falter, he stared down at the floor. Maggie pressed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ve told her time and time again, she’s extraordinary. And this power she has is hard to believe. But her helping people, that’s her, not the power.”

“One day, she’ll see it herself. It the meantime-”

“Everyone else knows it and that’s enough for now. Mitch knew it.” Max gave a tiny half-smile to Maggie, sighing. He gazed back at Zoey. He reached out, tracing her bandages and cuts. “Why would someone do this?”

“They wanted her music for themselves. But no one will take that away from her. Not on my watch.”

Zoey awoke from a blank peaceful dream, still hazy from sleep. She stared at the white ceiling, following the lines. Zoey replayed the song that Max sang to her in her head. She grinned, relaxing slightly in the hospital bed. 

“I brought you flowers,” A familiar voice said. She darted her eyes to him. Simon gave a shy smile, holding out a bouquet. She smiled back before taking a deep breath. 

“Thanks. We need to talk,” Zoey stated, lifting herself slowly. Simon sat down beside her.

“I’m all ears.”

“I’m in love with Max.” Zoey let the words hang in the air for a moment. “I’m sorry for leading you on, I just realized something. I think that we would not be good together. I feel more like your therapist than someone you have feelings for. And I think you have a lot to figure out before you go into another relationship. But I would love to be friends.”

Simon was silent for a few heartbeats. He stood up, leaving the bouquet on the table. He gave a small smile. “Thank you for being honest. I understand. And you’re right, I do need to figure out some stuff. But can you tell me one thing?”

“Sure,” Zoey said, waiting to hear him say something.

“Do you really love him?” 

“Yes.”

It had been a few months since the incident. Zoey was a bit uneasy walking by herself. She would never admit it but everyone else saw it. Leif and Tobin made excuses to walk with her. Mostly consisting of ridiculous new code. Mo and Max had lunch with her almost every day. Max had found a new job and was doing quite well. Her family always checked in with her.

No matter how much support she received, Zoey longed for answers. She was lost in remembering the nightmares she was forced through. How did they know about her powers? Who were those people? What did she hear? The questions kept her up at night. She watched the stars twinkle outside her window. The silence was her only company. Zoey made excuses, avoiding confrontation with her loved ones. She sighed, leaving the window to get a glass of water. As she turned on the sink, a shadow passed the moonlight on her back. She turned suddenly, finding a note on her window. Leaving the sink running, Zoey rushed to the small piece of paper. She read the message quickly, dropping it to the ground in shock.

_ We know you want answers so do we. We’re coming for a chat. _


	3. The Creeping Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey finds herself against an unexpected enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I know it's cheesy.

Zoey was heaving with panic, struggling to clear her mind. She focused on what to do but her thoughts escaped her. Finally, she decided-picking up the phone with her shaky fingers.

“Max, I’m sorry to wake you. I got a note-” She forced herself to breathe, “I think that someone’s coming for me. And they say if I-” 

“Miss Clarke? I would put the phone down if I were you” A voice from the shadows asked. Zoey gulped, slowly turning around. 

“Everything’s going to be okay,” She whispered into the phone, reluctantly hanging up. It was a miracle, that she wasn’t fainting from panic.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Zoey said, seeing the man in the shadows. “What do you want?”

“I’m really sorry, Miss Clarke. They have my sister,” Daniel Michael Davis tremored, preparing a syringe. Zoey backed up to the door, fumbling for the door handle. 

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey was already sick of passing out and threats on her life. She was in the same hospital bed under the same ceiling. When she awoke, arguments were taking place.

“We shouldn’t have left her alone.”

“She lives right next to me. All the damn doors were locked-”

“Did she say anything?”

Zoey rolled her eyes, remembering the previous night. Her throat was hoarse and hurt but it was worth it. “Guys, I’m awake.” The arguments stopped immediately as all their eyes turned to her. Her mom hugged her gently, kissing her forehead. Max swooped in with a giant kiss, hugging her close. Mo gave a giant hug while her brother and his wife did the same. Zoey smiled before wincing remembering the previous night. Panic started to clog her lungs. She knocked off the covers, trying to stand up. Everyone in the room protested and trapped her down to the bed. “We need to find him-his sister-the-” She stammered, before being shushed. Her mom stroked her hair.

“Everything is going to be fine. Please rest.” Zoey reluctantly surrendered to the bed’s embrace. Max held her hand tight, squeezing it to reassure her. She relaxed slightly, still on edge. “Max, can you stay here? I need to go talk to the Doctor and the Sheriff,” Max nodded, inching closer to her. David and Emily followed her mom. Mo gave both of them a wink, leaving the room.

“I can’t believe I almost lost you again.” He breathed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Zoey smiled, letting his kiss sink in. Max moved his lips to hers, cupping her face gently. He let go reluctantly, stroking her cheeks. 

“They’re not getting me so easily.” Zoey chuckled awkwardly before resorting to a frown. 

“What do you remember?” Max asked gently. 

“Everything.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “We can figure out something. Go to the police or-” _

_ “Miss Clarke, we are well past normal. Now come quietly please.” Zoey turned the handle, sprinting out the door. The hallway was filled with guards. Zoey felt hope fall from her chest, tears of panic formed in her eyes. She glanced back at the more men gaining on her. Suddenly she remembered something truly awful. The haunting melody crept back into her ear. It made her wince but she followed it. Closing her eyes, she wrapped the melody around her. Glancing up at the guards, she directed the piercing sound to them. She made it louder and louder. They dropped to the floor. Zoey heard their heartbeat, reassured that they were unconscious. Music can be a weapon. She ran through them, directing the melody to draw blood. She directed the melody to escape. The music was taking a heavy toll on her, as her vision started to become blurry. Turning around, she found Daniel Michael Davis still holding a syringe, slightly terrified. _

_ “Let me go-” _

_ “You’re not going to kill me.” He said, with a sad smile. Zoey bit her lip, feeling the floor about to fall.  _

_ “I’m sorry, about this.” She shot the haunting melody into his ear, he crumbled to the floor unconscious. Zoey ran out into the street, breathing heavily. Adrenaline and panic pumping hard in her blood. Her eyes caught a miracle. A policeman making his daily rounds. She ran up to him, grabbing his arms. “Help.” And then she passed out. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


The Doctor came back in scribbling on his clipboard. He gave a small grin to her before returning his attention to his papers. Her Mom came by her side, squeezing his hand. A policeman soon entered with a stern look. 

“I need to speak to Miss Clarke in private.” Mo, David, Emily gave a small smile before exiting. Max went to go but she held on beckoning on him to stay. Her mom didn’t move. 

“They can stay, I trust them completely,” Zoey said. The Policeman nodded, walking an inch forward.

“It has come to our attention, that you are no longer safe. So until we are sure the threat to you has ended, you will be under strict protection.”

“What about Daniel Michael Davis? Is he okay?” Zoey asked frantically.

“He is currently resting in a jail cell. As are all the other men with medical attention. Which brings us to the other thing? How did you knock out all these men?”

Zoey bit her lip, flashing back to the painful melody. The eyes of everyone in the room weighed on her skin. “I don’t know, I don’t remember much.” Max shot her a look that read  _ we’ll talk later _ . “What about Mr. Lewis’s sister?”

“He doesn’t have a sister. She died around three years ago.” Zoey relaxed slightly, letting out a sigh. 

“He mentioned his sister when he was trying-well you know.” The Policeman nodded awkwardly as Max and her Mom tightened their grip on her. “What sort of protection?” She asked meekly, trying to change the subject.

“A safe house for at least 72 hours.” Zoey nodded, giving a reassuring smile. 

“I can do that. Can you do one thing for me?”

“What’s that Miss Clarke?”

“I would like to visit him.” Max tightened his grip on her, staring at her with frightened eyes. She kept a stern face, pleading with her eyes.

“I’ll see what I can do.” The Policeman smiled, walking away. She collapsed back into the bed, taking a deep breath. Max and her Mom watched her carefully, biting their lips.

“I know what you are going to say but I need to see him. I need answers.”

“Zoey, Let people run some tests on you, you’ll get answers there,” Her mom said. Max looked down at the floor, Zoey glanced at him waiting for his response.

“Do what you need to do, as long as you are safe. I-we can’t lose you again.” Max said shyly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Zoey held his hand tight, grinning.

“You won’t. I promise.” She leaned over and kissed him. Her mom smiled at her, sighing. Zoey plastered a reassuring smile on her face, hoping that everything would be alright.


	4. You Matter To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey finally takes a visit to Danny Michael Davis.
> 
> Warning:  
> Small Warning Of Self-Harm Trigger Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Matter To Me  
> Music and Lyrics by Sara Bareilles
> 
> I hope everyone is safe!

It had been a few weeks since the attack, Zoey had been watched like a hawk. She had been confined to a charming little safe house. Max had spent most of his time there, watching movies, and Netflix. Her mom had dropped off food. Other than that, most people had no idea where she was. Zoey was set to speak with Mr. Davis in a few days. And her stomach was full of nerves. She had planned the conversation out in her head angle by angle. But matching the tones of questions in her mind and playing out arguments was not a viable food substitute. Max had to find new ways to convince her to eat. The creeping melody laid dormant in her dreams and was blasted loud in her nightmares. She could imagine the bodies dropping to the floor and how she pieced the notes into their heads. Her power could do more than harmlessly listening to people’s thoughts. What else-

“Zoe? You okay?” Max asked interrupting her thoughts. She glanced back at him, forgetting that Chinese food was in front of her. The safe house had been extended. The police found the note that she had received and found the fingerprints from a major crime organization. Zoey was in the dark about the investigation. She picked at her food, spinning her chopsticks. Max darted his eyes towards her, waiting for a response.

“Yeah, just thinking,” Zoey said, diving back into her food to avoid talking. Max placed down his chopsticks and stood up from the table. He sighed, wiping his face with a napkin.

“I’ll be back.” He walked down the short hallway of the safe house. She dropped her chopsticks, stretching her back. A faint melody entered her earlobes. 

_ I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes _

_ They say things that you never quite say but I hear _

_ Come out of hiding, I’m right here beside you _

_ And I’ll stay there as long as you let me _

She watched him sing, a faint tenderness in his lips that made her heart wince. Zoey could feel the powerful simple melody in her bones. She watched him sing, tears sprinkling her eyes. 

_ Because you matter to me _

_ Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody _

_ You matter to me _

_ I promise you do, you matter too _

_ I promise you do, you see? _

_ You matter to me _

His words made her softly smile, the melody carried over to the next verse. She cocked her head, tearing up. She waited for him to sing but all of a sudden, the melody stopped. Like a violin string breaking. The creeping melody shattered the heart song. It blocked Max’s singing. It burned through her ears. She screamed, dropping to her knees. Max sprinted towards her, cupping her shoulders. 

“What’s wrong?” She could hear him slightly. Clutching his shirt, the painful beat burned her ears. Breathing heavily, she caught his eyes. She forced herself to calm down. Her lips recited equations, trying to focus on solving math problems. But the melody was still hurting her ears. Finally, she did the last thing she could think of. She sang.

_ You matter to me _

_ Simple and plain, not much to ask from somebody _

_ You matter to me, I promise you do. _

Her voice was off the pitch and she was sure she was getting the lyrics wrong. Suddenly the haunting melody sunk into the song she was singing. Her ears eased as she heard violins and pianos swing in the air. Suddenly her lips found the lyrics and she started singing involuntarily.

_ It’s addictive the minute you let yourself think _

_ The things that I say, might just matter to someone _

_ All of this time I’ve been thinking about the running away _

_ And for the first time, I think I’d consider the stay _

Zoey stood up slowly with Max’s support and crashed into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and swayed slowly to the song she heard. Zoey heard Max start to sing. Their voices joined unnaturally in a beautiful way.

_ You matter to me _

_ Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody _

_ You matter to me _

_ I promise you do _

_ You, you matter too _

He hugged her tighter, swaying her gently from side to side.

_ I promise you do, you see? _

_ You matter to me _

She let go of him slightly, gazing into his eyes. He gave a slight grin, slight sparkles of tears in his ears. Zoey pressed her lips against his, holding their bodies together. He kissed her back, running his fingers through her hair. And the only music they heard was their heartbeats.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------

Zoey walked down the cold metal hallway, following the prison guard. He gestured to the cell windows when stopping. She took a deep breath and took a seat. The dank room smelled of rust with the glass hinted with dirt, she glared at the prisoner. Danny Micheal Davis had a stoic face as he turned his eyes to her. The guards stood behind her. She was the only one in the row. It had taken a lot of convincing to let Zoey go by herself. But she needed answers. They both picked up the phone, darting their eyes.

“I think it’s time you give me some answers,” Zoey said, going an inch forward to the glass. Davis sighed into the phone.

“I guess.”

“Your sister’s been dead for three years.”

“She couldn’t handle it.” He said coldly with a small wince of pain in his eyes.

“Handle what?” Zoey asked. He looked around him and clutched the phone tighter. 

“We had a product that needed testing. She was the subject.”

“What did this product do?” Zoey asked, her heart beating. Davis jeered creepily

“Allowed someone to hear people’s thoughts in the form of popular songs.”

“No..” Zoey widened her eyes in shock, a million questions racing through her brain. It couldn’t be. Davis stared at her, playing with the phone cord.

“She couldn’t handle it, hearing too many songs. She started carving the lyrics into the walls. One day, she carved a song lyric in her arm. We sent her to a mental institution. Eventually, she just died,” He explained. A chill went through Zoey’s body at his words.

“Is that going to happen to me?” Zoey asked worriedly. Davis smiles creepily.

“That’s why we are so impressed with you. You have been able to withstand the songs. And the fact that our experiment-”

“Experiment, what do you mean?”

“That earthquake was no accident. Zoey. There were a lot of factors we had to consider but we-” He started to explain. Shock and panic started to clamp into her brain. She breathed heavily, unsure of what to do.

“You did this to me?” Zoey exclaimed in anger. Rage painted her eyes. Davis jumped back in his seat. She had the urge to just punch him but luckily she didn’t act on it.

“Don’t tell me that this power hasn’t benefited you.” He said coolly. Zoey turned her legs to go. She was afraid she was going to start fainting.

“I need to get out of here,” She whispered to herself. Zoey started to stand. Davis banged on the glass, yelling.

“You are so much more powerful. You used it as a weapon, think of what you could do. Plant songs in people’s heads, control them. Heal people. You could make people dance. The possibilities are endless.” His eyes were wide with wonder that made her uncomfortable. She bit her lip, listening. Shaking her head, she grabbed her purse.

“I’m leaving.”

“You’ll be back, Zoey.” She turned to go, walking down the hallway. Unable to shake his words. 


	5. So different and so new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey confides in Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes or any emotions.
> 
> This Magic Moment  
> Drifters Version  
> Written By Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman
> 
> The second half of this chapter is very dark, please be prepared for mature content.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Max asked, gently holding out his arms. She told him everything. The sobs and anxiety poured out in front of them. Zoey sat down on the couch crying into her hands. Using all her effort to calmly speak with crying. She felt like she was going crazy. A million different questions kept her mind racing. Her heart was pounding, full of new answered questions.

“I don’t know what to do. What if I hurt myself? Or others? Or you?” She rambled, exploring a thousand scenarios. Max tried to calm her down, holding her close. She sighed back into her hands. Trying to ease herself. 

“You would never hurt anyone. If I know one thing about you, you would never hurt anyone. Come here.” He beckoned for her to lean into his embrace. She stared at him, uneasy. Something was off. Zoey gazed into his eyes, the tenderness melting away her paranoia. 

“But what if?” She whispered under her breath. 

“Then, I’ll come to your rescue,” He smiled, rubbing her shoulder. Her heart fluttered at his gaze, missing a beat. She melted into his embrace shutting out all her anxieties. Staying in his arms for a few heartbeats, she reached for his lips with her own. Zoey kissed him deeply, an unexplored feeling bursting in the air like fireworks. He kissed back passionately. She heard a faint song starts. Zoey cursed under her breath as he separated them, holding back a laugh. Max took her by the hand and pulled her close. They started dancing.

_ This magic moment _

_ So different and so new _

_ Was like any other _

_ Until I kissed you _

_ And then it happened _

_ It took me by surprise _

_ I knew that you felt it too _

_ By the look in your eyes _

He spun her around, making her drunk with happiness and laughter. He gave a small laugh, before singing the next verse.

_ Sweeter than wine _

_ Softer than a summer night _

_ Everything I want to have _

_ Whenever I hold you tight _

Max held her hips, dancing to the drums in the background. She stared into his eyes full of love and desire. 

_ This magic moment _

_ While your lips are close to mine _

_ Will last forever _

_ Forever, till the end of time _

Their lips were close to each other. Her eyelashes were about to kiss his skin. She was aware of his touch on her hips. She pressed her lips to his. Breathing in his essence. He kissed her back, planting goosebumps on her spine. She cupped his face, desperate to be close to him. Max smiled into the kiss, picking her up. She giggled slightly, as he peppered kisses down her neck. Their desire and happiness illuminated the rest of the night. It was a dream she never wanted to wake up from.

\-----------------------------------

Zoey awoke next to him, both of them wearing blankets and sheets. Zoey grinned at the memory of last night, staring out the sun painted window. Max groggily woke up, reaching out for her. He turned onto his side as Zoey did the same. They smiled at each other.

“Hey,” She whispered to him.

“Hey, are you feeling better?” He asked, his eyes full of worry. 

“Yeah, how are you?” 

“I’m doing fine.” He inched himself closer to her, bringing her body to her. “This safe house has its advantages.”

“It really does, but it is a little odd, that a safe house was needed for me,” She admitted, beaming at him. Max eyed her carefully. 

“If it was my choice, I would bring you an army, the avengers, and all the superheroes,” He teased, making her smirk. 

“Max, you’re the only hero I need especially since I would do most of the work,” She teased back. He scoffed, pretending to be offended. 

Max leaned in to kiss her again but stopped short. His voice dropped low enough for her to hear. Instead, a strange voice came out.

“Miss Clarke, it’s time to wake up.” She stared at him smiling and posed a confused look. She scrambled out of bed, holding the sheets tight. Zoey felt something was very wrong. She glanced at the walls of her apartment. They shifted into a white metal wallpaper. The bed vanished along with Max. She shut her eyes, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. When she awoke, her body was trapped on a metal bed. Zoey was wearing a hospital gown. Waves of exhaustion crashed into her. Zoey screamed leaving her throat dry. _No, this couldn't be happening._ But it was and Zoey knew that she had been trapped in a dream all along.

\------------------------------------

“How long have I been here?” She hissed, tears watering in her eyes. Danny Michael Davis looked up from his clipboard. Hesitating, he stopped writing and scooted his chair over to her. 

“Since that night, I kidnapped you. It was a test to see what you could do. After that, we kept you comfortable. You have been here for about three months.” Zoey felt hope drain from her as she surrendered to the firm bed’s grasp. It all made sense, the safe house, the uneasiness, the flaws in her memory. Davis gave a small smile to her, adjusting the monitors.

“Was anything real? How did you do that?” She sobbed, shutting her eyes.

“My sister was real. And the things I said about your powers were real. We needed you to think you were in control,” He said plainly, holding a syringe. Zoey held back more tears, remembering Max. She winced, replaying their moments. “A safe house, we needed a singular place to code in new memories. Anything can be created using the right software and code.”

“What about Max?” She asked hopefully, completely exhausted. He leaned over her, preparing to inject her.

“All the songs he sang were compiled from your information. We were able to use your powers to see what songs he would sing. Max was meant to be a tranquilizer.“

“Do they think I’m dead?” She cried, regret and disappointment welling up a storm in her chest.  _ How could she think any of that was real?  _ Thinking back to the night she was kidnapped, her memories scattered. Dusting away dreams, she remembered, she lost. 

“No, Miss Clarke, I’m really sorry. Believe me, this was not my decision. I cannot give you the dosage to return you back to your stasis. In the next part of the experiment, we need you fully alert. Sleep tight,” He pointed the needle into her neck. The pinch’s pain to her was nonexistent. The shock and panic left her speechless. All she could think was Mo, David, Max, and her mom. Zoey became drowsy and shut her eyes hoping to wake up to a different nightmare.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

MIM Assignment

Report By Danny Michael Davis

Date Classified

Day 51

**_Miss Clarke showed reluctance and distress at completing the experiment. However, she proved to be more productive when threatened. After teaching her how to amplify her ability to commit maximum damage to the subject, our hypothesis was correct. The subject perished from brain damage by Miss Clarke’s powers. The subject’s death caused great distress to Miss Clarke. Sedation was administered. Experiment Successful_ **

Day 52

**_Miss Clarke was more willing to participate in the experiment. She has shown higher levels of depression and anxiety. Miss Clarke struggled with her powers. We were attempting to use her powers to implant ideas in the subjects and hopefully control them. She was able to make the subject fall asleep. More practice is needed. The experiment will continue in a few days. Experiment failed._ **

Day 58

**_Experiment continued. After threatening Max Richman, her significant other, the experiment ran more smoothly. She was able to make the subject-_ **

**_\------------_ **

**_\-------------_ **

**_CLASSIFIED_ **

**_\-------------------------------------------_ **

**_\----------------------------------------_ **

**_\----------------------------------------_ **

**_\-----------------------------------_ **

**_\----------------------------_ **

**_\--------------------_ **

**_\---------------------------_ **

**_Miss Clarke showed great distress and despair. A sedative was needed. Experiment successful._ **

Day 60

**_Miss Clarke was brought in for another experiment. She complied easily with the directions and performed her abilities on the subject. After dissecting information from the subject using her powers, the subject laid brain dead. Information received can be used later as a bargaining chip with the US Government. Experiment successful._ **

Day 62

**_Miss Clarke will be transferred to a new facility-_ **

Zoey knocked the clipboard out of his hands. Using all her strength, she kicked him, pushing him to the ground. Her red hair swung over her shoulder. She pointed the creeping melody that had been seared into her brain and directed it to the guards. They dropped to the ground. Panting, she forced the metal door down. An alarm started blaring in her ear. The floor started to sway under her feet. She ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach and used the thin cool metal walls to guide her way. Zoey dodged the view of the guards. Finding a light-filled window, her feet picked up the pace. Her shaky pale hand turned the handle and a small bubble of hope floated in her chest.

Suddenly, a series of hands grabbed her and the pinching of a needle burned on her skin. She tried to fight but Zoey instead fell into darkness.

Day 70

**_Miss Clarke attempted to escape and showed great strength by using her powers. Luckily our guards were able to restrain her. Our scientists are making great progress with the MIM research. We believe it may be time to show our progress to the board._ **

Day 71

**_Miss Clarke has had multiple escape attempts that have been unsuccessful. She has used her ability to knock out the guards. We have had to put in multiple defensive measures. The MIM project has had some minor setbacks. But Miss Clarke will not be going anywhere._ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey laid in the firm bed, staring at the ceiling. She longed for the twinkling night sky instead of a boring white metal to look at. Her hands were sore from attempting to escape. She noticed that her skin looks paler. Zoey could feel herself giving up. Holding back tears, Zoey clenched her fists.  _ No, she would keep fighting. _ Imagining Max’s face, she hummed herself to sleep. Singing the lyrics in her head. 

_ There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do _

_ Go to the ends of the earth for you _

_ To make you feel my love, oh yes _

Her throat whispered the final words as she closed her eyes. The words caught on her final string of hope.

_ To Make You Feel My Love. _


	6. The nightsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie, David, Emily, Mo, and Max must deal with the worst-case scenario. Joan meets with Davis about a new product.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with this story! 
> 
> Once again, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Some violence.

“Did you find anything?” Maggie asked hurriedly. Zoey had been missing for three months. Blood in her apartment building and traces of chemicals was all that was left of her. The investigation had been ongoing and emotionally exhausting. Something wasn’t right. There were many clues that didn’t add up. Max, Mo, David, and Emily all stood in Clarke's house. The Police Officer had a sour look on his face full of dread. He motioned for them to sit down, taking a deep breath. 

“Miss Clarke, we have exhausted every lead, talked to every witness, looked into every outcome. I’m sorry but we have to suspect that your daughter is-”

“Dead?” Mo asked suddenly, covering his mouth in shock. All of them looked to the officer waiting for an answer.

“I’m truly sorry. Please let me know if there is anything we can do,” He said, bowing his head in shame. Maggie let out a cry of anguish tossing her head into her hands. David sobbed into his wife’s shoulder. Mo put his hand on Maggie’s shoulder trying to comfort her. Max just watched the still wall, tears slowly strolling down his face. Shock and grief encased the silent room. The rest of the night blurred together horribly. And together they waited for something good to happen but it never came.

Max stood in her apartment, his face unwavering to the dark. The scent of her fluttered in the darkroom. Astronaut Ice Cream, Fresh Printed Paper- the scent was intoxicating and brought tears to his eyes. Max sat down on her couch, glancing around her living room. Scientific instruments, photos of friends and family, books-everything reminded him of her. A small crumpled paper laid between the couch cushions, he picked it up. Unrolling it slowly, he tried his best not to get it wet with his tears. It read:

_ Max’s Love Songs: _

_ I Think I Love You _

_ Sucker _

_ I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles) _

_ If I Can’t Have You _

_ All Of Me _

_ Make You Feel My Love _

_ Songs I feel coming on: _

_ You Matter To Me _

_ This Magic Moment _

_ Mo, can you help me make a playlist? I’ve started to hear songs that people might sing. They don’t sing it fully but I just feel it. Max has so many songs about love. I just wish I could give him a song but- _

The note stopped there. Max stared at the paper, unsure of what to do. He just sat in the dark shadow of grief sobbing over songs unsung.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Joan! How are you?” Danny exclaimed walking into Joan’s office. Joan plastered a fake smile on, tossing away an old file. She stood straighter to lessen her anxiety. 

“I’m great, how are you?” She asked, smiling wider. Danny took a seat, crossing his arms. He glanced around paranoid, to see if anyone was listening.

“Good, good, Listen, I have something to show you. This is VIP, pretty high class and secret.” He eyed her carefully as she nodded.

“You can trust me.” She said with a chuckle. Danny stood up and jumped with mock glee.

“Coolio, come with me.” He whispered. Joan cocked her head, squinting.

“Right now?” 

“Trust me, it’s worth it.”

They pulled up to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Danny offered a hand to her as they walked out of the car. She peered around finding just sand and wind. Her high heels were getting caked with dirt. Holding back a groan, she smiled once again. 

“What is this place?”

“Joan, what I am about to show you, will change technology and humanity forever. Please just think about what is best for the company.” He said, holding open the metal door. She gave him a quick grin. They strolled past guards and metal walls. Turning around the corner, he gestured to a glass window. Peering through the glass, she gasped in horror. Zoey was strapped to the firm chair. Her red hair plastered against the seat. She looked as pale as snow and her stomach was thin. Huge dark circles laid under her eyes. Joan stumbled back, turning to Danny.

“Is that Zoey?” She asked in horror. Pointing to the window, her eyes demanded an explanation. He held a stoic face, nodding.

“Yes, she is extraordinary. A living machine that is able-”

“I’m sorry, I can’t stand blood. Do you have a bathroom I could use?”

“Of course, I explain everything in a different room.” He said, giving a cold smile. Joan clenched her jaw, staring back at Zoey. She painted a smile to Danny. Rushing down the hallway, pretending to throw up. Going into the stall, she grabbed onto the walls. Holding herself to focus.  _ Joan, be smart. Try to call the police.  _ Taking out her phone with her shaky fingers.  **Signal Blocked.**

She groaned, taking out a stylist. The image of Zoey was burned into her mind. Joan typed rapidly, unblocking the signal. She found the address and texted Leif.  _ Call the Police now, I found Zoey. Tell them to bring backup. _

“Joan? Are you okay?” Danny shouted from behind the door.

“Yeah, Lady problems. Be out in a bit.” She typed the last of the message, took a deep breath and unlatched the stall’s door. Cleaning herself up, she walked out the door, pretending to have just vomited. Danny smiled, beckoning her to walk. 

They strolled into a room, sitting down on the cold metal chairs. “Are you ready to change history?” He said, clasping his hands together. 

“Tell me more,” She lied, refusing the urge to scream at the sight of Zoey.

When the police finally came and gathered up the guards. Joan waited for Zoey to come out. She had already called her family. 

“Don’t Move.” Joan heard a voice from behind. Turning around she saw Danny holding a gun. She held up her arms, anxiety tugging on her skin. The Police raised their gun, trying to diffuse the situation.

“You have got to realize that was too easy. Let’s see if Zoey can heal someone using her powers.” He sneered. Loading the gun, he took a final look at her. The gun rang out, firing a bullet into her stomach. Joan fell to the ground, clutching her chest.

Zoey limped out of the building using the help of a police officer. She felt relief and such joy, that she escaped. Her eyes caught the starry sky and tears dribbled down her cheek. All of a sudden, the firing of a gun rang into the sky. The sound startled her, interrupting her admiring of the constellations. 

“Miss Clarke, one last experiment. Healing someone.” Davis’s voice bellowed to her. Her eyes widened as she saw Joan’s body bleeding out. Panic started to drown her. “Do it or I will kill everyone.” He held the gun straight, eyeing the police. She took a small breath, limping to Joan’s body. The Police’s protests were lost in her own mind. Her hand shook, as a new melody entered her brain. It was out of tune and seemed to be missing some notes. 

Falling to the ground beside Joan, she held in a panic attack upon seeing Joan’s crimson-stained shirt. The broken melody was coming from Joan. Zoey winced remembering the experiments and needles. Avoiding Davis’s glare, she shut her eyes. The melody was broken-injured. It was slowly losing notes and out of tune. Focusing on the sound, she pierced it back together. Each note was strung and replayed. Finally, the melody sounded beautiful and Zoey opened her eyes. Joan laid on the ground breathing well and dusted herself off. Standing up, Joan looked at herself, bewildered at the fast healed injury. Zoey sighed in relief, glaring at Davis. He was silent and speechless. Dropping the gun, the police grabbed him. 

Zoey looked at the stars, smiling. She closed her eyes, painting constellations in her heads. She passed out but didn’t care. Zoey Clarke was coming home.

Zoey awoke this time for real, in a hospital. Her family and friends hovered over her, resisting the urge to hug her tightly. Her throat was still parched and she couldn’t speak. Tons of wires were placed on her. 

Seeing the eyes of other people-feeling the warmth of Max’s hand. Pinching herself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Finding her pale hands clutch the hospital blanket. Everything was real. She started sobbing. All the strength she had held onto vanished. All the tiny hope she kept burst inside her chest. The comfort of a real bed, knowing she was alright. Her chest heaved with sobs. Her mom hugged her best she could. Max did the same. And everyone she loved stayed with her.


	7. The Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey deals with the aftermath and the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Thank you to all who have come this far and the comments and kudos. I really appreciate it! I hope to see season 2 of ZEP!
> 
> Make You Feel My Love  
> Adele Version  
> Words/Lyrics-Bob Dylan

It had been a few months since the whole ordeal. Danny was arrested and the entire operation had been shut down. Joan had taken control of the company. Max had been Zoey’s rock. Zoey had been assigned a therapist who helped with the trauma. Medications for depression and anxiety had been given to her. Zoey decided that one day she would look into her powers. It was a warm Tuesday and everyone was in the backyard. The nightmares plagued Zoey and the trauma was still written on her face. But she was happy. She watched kids play in the grass under the summer sun. Her mom’s friends smiled at her and gossiped. She went inside the house, stretching her back. 

Max stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled, turning around into his embrace. Her smile vanished to a stern face. He eyed her worriedly.

“I wanted to talk to you.” They sat down in the living room, she took a shaky breath. “During those months, they painted some sort of dream using codes. I thought I was with you during most of those months. And I realized, it was something I never wanted to wake up from. If it’s okay, I think I’m ready to do this thing.”

“What thing?”

“Dinner at 8, tomorrow? I worked a lot on myself during these last few months. Let’s work on us? Is that okay?” She asked, giving a small smile. 

He was stunned with happiness. Unsure what to do, he crashed his lips onto hers and she kissed him back. They became lost in a sea of each of them, not wanting to swim up to reality. Zoey broke away, laughing. Max smiled brightly.

“Let’s do it.”

EPILOGUE:

“Thank you so much for coming to the release party of the MIM. This new device will change the world forever. Max and Zoey, first came to me, talking about a device that is able to use well-known songs to communicate with other people and help with moods. I thought they were crazy.” Joan smiled, glancing at Zoey and Max. They held hands tightly, Zoey was a little anxious.

“But they proved me wrong. Please welcome Zoey Clarke to the stage.” A wave of applause echoed in the huge chamber. People grinned at her walking down the stage. Some took a sip of their champagne. Zoey waved to the audience, sprinting slightly to the podium. She shook Joan’s hand, turning to the rows of people.

“Thanks, Joan. The MIM device is meant to help those who have a hard time communicating. My father Mitch Clarke unfortunately passed away three years ago. He suffered from PSP and one of the key ways I communicated with him was music. This device measures your mood and tracks a journal of your thoughts and gives you a playlist to associate with whatever you need to feel. People who do not speak, are able to use this to help communicate with someone. The device provides lyrics, helplines. The MIM will hopefully help everyone.” Zoey smiled to herself, remembering her last dance with her father. Clearing her throat, she glanced at Max.

“I would like to thank Leif, Tobin, Joan, Mo, My family and so many more. But most of all I would like to thank my partner Max.” Another wave of applause rippled through, Max walked to the stage. He hugged her tightly before turning to the podium. Zoey smiled at him, holding her hands together. Admiring him speak, she was startled at the applause.

The rest of the party was a blur of congrats and alcohol. When it was time to go, Max grabbed her hand. Zoey felt light and drunk with happiness. She put on her coat. Playing with the ring in her pocket. She took a deep breath and pulled him by the hand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They raced into the apartment. Pulling him up the stairs. “What’s up? Where are we going? Zoey?” He tried to ask. They went up the flights of stairs, Zoey burst open the roof door. Max stared at the view before him. A blanket with rose petals. Some fairy lights and a telescope. Zoey gave a shy smile to him and beckoned for him to sit down. She took off her coat and grabbed something in the shadows. Max realized that it was a ukulele. Taking a deep breath, she began to strum and sing.

_ When the rain is blowing in your face _

_ And the whole world is on your case _

_ I could offer you a warm embrace _

_ To make you feel my love _

_ When the evening shadows and the stars appear _

_ And there is no one there to dry your tears _

_ Oh, I hold you for a million years _

_ To make you feel my love _

She giggled slightly, strumming the strings. Trying to ignore the blushes and tears that were on her face. Max felt himself getting a little choked up, bursting from happiness.

_ I could make you happy, make your dreams come true _

_ There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do _

_ Go to the ends of the earth for you _

_ To make you feel my love, oh yes _

_ To make you feel my love _

She sat for a moment, holding the ukulele in her hands. Slowly she looked up at Max. Max was speechless, overcome with happiness, and couldn’t move. Zoey took a deep breath, putting the instrument down. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed the metal ring. It shined in the moonlight. Max saw it and started crying. Zoey slowly went on one knee, holding out the ring. 

“Max, Will you marry me?”

“Yes. A million times yes,” He said with utter joy cracking his voice. 


End file.
